Mask
by Lamb Dinner
Summary: SasuSaku Drabble, She was…an uncorrupted angel, smiling benevolently onto the world…and me? I was demon…


_**Mask**_

_**By Kuro Doragon Enkou**_

_**Summary**-(SasuSaku Drabble) _She was…an uncorrupted angel, smiling benevolently onto the world…and me? I was demon…

_**Genre**- Romance, angst, drama, all that fun stuff_

_**Rating**- T_

_**Pairing**- Sakura/Sasuke_

_**A/N**: Well, here's another fic, although this will be my first oneshot…and also probably my first fic that focuses mainly on this pairing, and as for Predator and Prey, no, I haven't forgotten about it, I just had this on my mind and had to get it off my chest, so anywho, pleaseenjoy Mask, and don't forget to review!_

_**Mask**_

_**A Sasuke and Sakura Story**_

She sat there, smiling at something Naruto said, her jade green eyes lighting up with her joy, causing them to sparkle and shimmer in the sunlight. As usual, her pink hair reached just below her chin, though it seemed to suit her better then long hair would.

She was always smiling. Smiling and smiling…it was…annoying actually…how she was always so cheerful, oblivious to the pain around her, and that innocence…it was…addictive.

She smiles at Kakashi-sensei now, her pink hair framing her face like an angelic halo.

Angel.

That…that's what she was…an uncorrupted angel, smiling benevolently onto the world…and me? I was demon…a demon who kills and slaughters, watching with cold eyes as my opponents heart beats it's last beat in the palm of my hand, a maniacal grin spreading across my features as I feel the life blood trickle down my palm.

I do not deserve her…after all…an angel could never love a demon…right?

She's giggling at Naruto now, her laughter a cheerful chime…just as pure and clean as she is.

I stay away, knowing that if I come close, I'll pollute her, yet, she sees me back away and gives me an innocent smile, and holds out her hand, as if, knowing that somehow, I'll find enough courage to take it…but…I don't.

I stay away from her hand and slap it away, glaring at her, and wince as she looks down, hoping she won't notice. Naruto's yelling at me now…I don't really care. I guess I deserve it really…after all…I just made an angel cry.

I can still see the tears welling up in her eyes, and yet, I pretend to be indifferent, pretending not to care, although, in the inside I wish that I could wipe the forming tears away, my lips caressing her pale cheeks as I wash all the sadness away…but I don't do that. I just stand there, still as a statue.

I wince as she turns away, a crystalline tear falling down her cheek as she struggles to hide it. I say something cruel about emotions, all the while trying to keep her away, while wishing I could pull her into my grasp…but the grasp of a corrupt monster is not fit for an angel. It would hurt her…like I'm doing now…and yet, she still seems to find a way to smile, to break through that barrier of hatred that I've constructed to protect both myself and her.

I pretend to be caught up in my duties as an avenger, vowing to kill the brother who slaughtered my clan, to both avenge my clan and myself at once, staying silent as my teammates chatter on, she's happy again, Naruto cheered her up…again.

Always I make her cry…it is a never ending cycle but, still, it's needed. A demon cannot fall in love with an angel, just as an angel cannot fall in love with a demon.

So I continue to push her away, doing my best to make her hate me and despise me…yet all the while wishing, hoping, that she'd see through my facade, and yet, at the same time begging her to hate me, to forget about me, to despise me for all she's worth.

She never hates me though…she just gives me that sad, forgiving smile that she always gives me, both giving me hope and despair.

An angel can never love a demon.

I decided to leave the village, walking with my pack across my shoulder, and yet, I spot her up ahead, looking at me with desolate eyes. She asks me what I'm doing and I answer. She begs me not to go, to take her with her if need be…confesses her love for me. I wince, glad it's raining to hide the tears if any should come.

I appear behind her back, and whisper my thanks then knock her out, hoping this will give her enough reason to hate me…to reject me…

After all…a demon can never love an angel, nor can an angel love a demon…right?

_**Fin**_

_**A/N:** Well, what do you think? Good, bad? Anyways, that's the first oneshot I ever wrote…also, the first only SasuSaku fic that I've ever written, my first shot for this pairing alone. I hope I did an okay job of portraying Sasuke…Anywho, hoped you liked it, and don't forget to review! Feedback is important, it helps me get better at my writing!_


End file.
